August Breeze
by HanaLoid
Summary: Its based on Megpoid Gumi's song "August Breeze" I don't own anything, Ikuto used VIOLIN instead of GUITAR. That's all please read it so you cna understand more.. NO FLAMING PLEASE! You can suggest! -HanaBomBom aka HanaLoid


Hana: Hey! Its me HanaBomBom, a baka who forgot her own password x'D

Ikuto: -snickers- All you did with your life is SINGING and other useless stuff!

Amu: Ikuto! That's not nice to sa-!

Hana: AT LEAST I HAVE AN IDEA WHAT TO WRITE YOU! YOU! -starts sweating- PERVERTED UNKNOWN SPECIES! (randomness)

Ikuto: Oh really? Then start writing let see if you really have a fantastic IDEA -sarcasm-

Amu: Aish! THE TWO OF YOU WILL YOU FRIGGIN' SHUT U-!

Hana: -gets a naginata- DIE! SHINU! Almost forgot its about August Breeze by Gumi~!  
-start chasing Ikuto and swaying my naginata-

Ikuto: -character change- Kill me if you can! -smirks-

Hana: DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW~! Ciao~

Amu: Urgh! SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! She doesn't own Shugo Chara and Vocaloid but maybe the naginata -sweat drops-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WARNING: Its ahmm OOC much? especially Ikuto and his lines.. Thats ALL!

They are like only 12 and 13

Ikuto - Thirteen

Amu - Twelve ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

Tsukiyomi Ikuto is taking walk with his violin while walking he saw a a pink haired girl wearing a white dress under the tree, crying

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked with soft voice but still no reply...

He gave her a flower but its no use she just keep crying. He doesn't want the beautiful face of the girl to have a tears stained face. He get his violin play it, he doesn't have any choice anymore to make her stop crying, then he start playing. The girl listened to him, it made her somewhat happy . Some animals were gathering under the tree too! She started singing along with the melody that the young boy is playing. After finishing the piece the girl talked.

"Its beautiful!" she grins at Ikuto.

"What's your name?'' Ikuto asked the girl,

"I'm Amu, Hinamori Amu! How about you?" Amu asked Ikuto with very very sweet and energetic voice, for Ikuto is sounds like a chimes of bell and he even found it pretty.

Ikuto smiled at the girl "Its Tsukiyomi Ikuto." what was he thinking about that he's very glad that he made the girl, no Amu happy!

"You can call me Amu!" he didn't thought about the girl being friendly with him.

"Call me Ikuto then."

"Next time play your violin again!" he needs to go back already so much for the parting when he was about to walk away

"Thank you!" Amu shouted while smiling

After Several Weeks and Days

At Hinamori Residence

"Amu let's go!" Midori, Amu's mother, extended her hand to Amu while smiling

"NO!" that Midori pulled Amu and her mother even called her father to go there inside their car. Amu ran and ran very fast to the same old place while clutching her blue cat stuff toy with a message.

Meanwhile at Tsukiyomi

"Urgh! What's the next piece! THE TITLE?" Ikuto can't think about some piece to make,

"That!" he exclaimed very loud

"Honey, are you okay inside?" A feminine voice behind the door of Ikuto's room.

After several minutes

"I'm Done! Just wait Amu!" Ikuto dash off and ran fast with his violin

Back to the tree

"Iie! I'm not going! Let me go!" Tsumugu, Amu's father, drag her away from the tree and Amu trying to reach for the blue cat stuff toy. Before Ikuto arrived Amu's gone.. Is she coming back? Who knows? Why did Amu's father just let her stay for several minutes? Ikuto's almost there..

"Amu! AMU! A-!" when Ikuto arrived the meeting place, Amu's already gone.. She left already.. Did Ikuto thought that Amu just forgot their meeting? Until he saw the blue cat with a message, it says there:

Dear Ikuto,  
Thank you for those piece you made for me!  
I'm really thankful when we met! We will be moving! I know its sad but don't worry I'll be back for you!

I LOVE YOU!  
-Amu

Then there Ikuto broke down, he started shouting and crying for Amu.

Meanwhile at Amu

"WAAAH!" Amu's crying just like Ikuto. Why did they just let her stay for a while? Last time to see Ikuto.. Who knows if they go back to their old house? What if they don't come back anymore? How can she see Ikuto, those piece to hear.. No more? Its really heart breaking...

After Several Years

There stood under an old tree a beautiful young man playing a violin with a beautiful melody, a blue haired tall young man around the age of 16. Why is the melody of the piece is very sad? What exactly happened to the two? Maybe Amu already have someone for her? Same with the cute blue haired boy. No, Ikuto's waiting for Amu. She promised right?

After Ikuto stop playing the piece as he opens his eyes, he saw a beautiful girl, no, woman infront of him. Is it Amu? Yes it is, Its Amu. She gave Ikuto a flower. Ikuto cannot believe that before his eyes its AMU! Amu's infront of him! She fulfilled the promised she made!

"A-a-amu..." as if Ikuto saw a ghost

"Tadaima, Ikuto." Is she really Amu? maybe she's someone? right?

"I promised that to you right?" Ikuto's tears are threatening to fall... Its already falling...

Before Ikuto sob, he hug her tight...

"Where is the piece you promised me.. Woi! Do-don't cry!" Amu just ruined the mood,

"Gomen.. gomen.. I just... I thought you're not coming back... Maybe you al-..."

"AHO! Who t-told you! -sob- I'm -sob- n-n-not -sob- coming back!" Why is she crying? Because Ikuto thought she's not coming back right?

"Eh? EH?! A-Amu! Don't cry!" Ikuto's trying to cheer her up..

Little did he know that Amu and his pictures are always kept in safe place.. Amu did treasure him... Didn't she?

"How am I supposed to cry when I got to see you again!" shouted by Amu who's smiling that crying?

"You said you want to hear the piece right? I will play it for you but you're going to promise you're not going to cry, Okay?"

"H-hai!" said the crybaby..

After Ikuto and Amu have a duet, they sat down under the old tree. They fell asleep holding each other's hand while smiling..

The End...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hana: I almost cry writing this! I know its kinda ugly -sobs- I just can't believe that..

Amu: Its her first fanfiction everyon- (interrupted by Ikuto)

Ikuto: Its kinda childish all cheesy plus I don't cry like that!

Hana: ... -sobs- WAAA! -gets tissue- Thank you Gumi!, -sobs- I will make another One-shot fanfiction,  
its "Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil" by the Kagamine Twins! I know its very short only 1k+

Ikuto: Bipolar.. -mutters-

Hana: -smiling sweetly with scary aura- Why did you say dear?

Ikuto: Nandemonai.. -smirks- Well R&R she might write you know.. the second one.

Hana: Oh! I'm going to kill Tadase there.. Sorry Tadamu fans.. but in a good reason, he's not the bad..

Amu: You just love Vocaloid don't you?

Hana: R&R PLEASE! I just want to know if you like it and some grammatical errors! You can suggest any songs so I can write kay? JA NE~!


End file.
